


Angel of Determination

by Wyvern_Ninetails



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, Fighting, Gore, Hybrids, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyvern_Ninetails/pseuds/Wyvern_Ninetails
Summary: Frisk has decided. She was gonna go STRAIGHT to the forest of monsters. Though, this forest was... Interesting. Not much is remembered about the forest and monsters after the large, raging war that the two species had. It surprised Frisk when she meets them.





	Angel of Determination

Angel of Determination

 

  _ **Chapter One: The Forest's Music**_

When you were younger, and in a stage of questions, you asked your mom ' _Where are the monsters?_ ' out of nowhere. Of course, her mother gave her the same bright and happy smile she always saw. Your mom was normally truthful, but you never found it why. Why your mom  _lied_. Your mother told you that the monsters decided to move. Move  _far_ away to the point that no humans knew where they were. Well, that was partially true. No humans knew where they are now, it seems like they have disappeared from Mi'wa's grounds, plus other kingdoms. It made you...  _Curious_. Your what people would call the definition of determination, wild.  _Free_. Despite being royalty,however, you were  _always_  up in the morning and getting ready. Ready for what? Adventures. Seeking out hidden places,  _exploring_. Well, that doesn't stop you needing to act like a princess though. Despite you yelling and whining to your mom and dad, telling them why can't your older sister be Queen, they teach you. In truth, you  _know_ you can't be Princess. Never been up for the role, and never will be.

At the moment, however, you were walking around your devastated Kingdom. A dragon who was an ally in war, has recently fell. Senso, you believe was his name, fell ill and... And well he has fallen. Senso, also known as War, was a great and fierceful dragon. Do you really have Ongaku, a dragon's roar that sounded so peaceful and sweet. Her scales are such a light shade of blue, it's pastel. Her eyes, a sweet, purple color. The end of her tail, turning into a fin. You absolutely  _love_ Ongaku, she's such a sweet dragon. But it kills you to know that her significant other has died.

The thought of her being hurt, and sadden, caused you to bolt out of the mountain's gate entrance where the guards stood. Telling them to be on the lookout for any potential danger, you ran down the stairs that were embedded into the mountain's side. May I say that, just because it's fantasy and has royalty doesn't mean it's not modern? It's actually pretty damn in modern days.

Your black converses came in contact with the pavement ground, your short hair flying behind you. Jumping off the third to last step, you landed neatly on your feet before running back to your dear winged-reptile friend. The sound of a pained snort echoed in the sky, the sound of wings beating in the air catching your attention. Looking up, you saw Ongaku. She landed, looking at you with sadness and confusion. Her muzzle touched your chest, blowing warm air through her nostrils. Greeting you with the warm air was a simple thing she does, but her warm air was weak. It wasn't as strong as it used to be.

Oh, wait. Hold on. I forgot to mention something. As Author, I need to tell you about this. Humans. They are strictly _rare_ within the world. Finding such a pure bred human is one of the rarest things, that people are actually  _surprised_ that there is still humans that roam the grounds they walk on. Hybrids are the only thing that you see daily! May I also add, people aren't defenseless against magic. They actually have some themselves! Shockingly. Anyways,  _you_ my friend, are a hybrid. You are a human, a white wolf, and may I also add. You have wings with the ends being dyed a beautiful shade red  _just_ like your soul. You have two sisters, Blizzard and Kat. Blizzard is, well... She's a bit a special. Blizzard is  _very_ insecure about herself, but is very kind and upbeat. Like you! She her wings white with the ends of it being a purple. Or... Black. You never really saw her wings or her eyes. Oh! Your eyes! Their brown, eyes, but they have a small red dots somewhere hidden in them. Your eyes can reflect your soul's color! Neat, huh? Now,  _Kat_. She's the eldest, and, well, is very proper. Many people adore you and your sisters, though most adore Kat.

Anyways, back to the story. There you sat, petting Ongaku's muzzle. Again, Senso and her were mates. Lovers. Call them whatever you want. In truth, Ongaku has hatchlings but can not care for them like most others. In honor, actually, your kingdom decided to let her choose who to let her kin be with. She chose you for Aojiroi, also known as Pale Blue. His scales are much like his mother, but he is very small. A runt. Anyways, she has trusted you with him. Problem is, you don't have a  _clue_. So here you are, petting her muzzle as she tells you how to care for new-born dragon. In truth... You weren't listening because the sound of a soft tune came within ear shot.

(Hey, here's some [cool music.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3XezHkIS3w))

Your head perked up, Ongaku apparently oblivious to the soft and sweet sound. You didn't much attention to it though, it was natural. When a place is quiet enough, and there wasn't much living entities within the area, music plays. The reason behind this is because there's things called  _fairies_. Or pixies. Now, the music only plays when the pixie or fairy is small enough to the point you can only see a ball of light. To your luck, it actually was starting become night. Night fairies. Your favorite kind of fairies. They're colors don't reflect on their souls, but something else. These slick creatures can hear all of your secrets, but the secrets they hold are never known. Though, the reason why they come in different colors is based off of how they feel or where the grew up in. If a fairy, take a Night Fairy for example, grew up under the sky's vision, their color would be random. It could be green, yellow, blue, you name it! If they were born and raised in a dark area, their colors are dark hues. Like black!

It's really hard to explain, but you can actually see the colors at night. You can base it off of where they were born and raised from that! Anyways, the sun has set. The moon was peeking from it's hiding spot. The fairies sang happily and created sweet music. The thing is, though, the music wasn't  _from_ them. You would have explored, if Aojiroi came and told you that you were being called to your home. Looking at the small dragon, you nodded. Your eyes sparkled.

There was a new area to adventure in. And you were going to go in, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awildwyvernappeared


End file.
